A liquid cannon is normally a tubular device which can be rotated both horizontally and vertically to control the direction of water flow from a nozzle. In operation, one end of the device is connected to a ground sourced water supply or mobile tank. The other end of the device terminates in a nozzle, which is used to project the fluid out of the liquid monitor in a desired direction, speed and volume. The liquid supply is typically under a pressure, thereby inducing a forceful projection of fluid out of the nozzle of the liquid cannon.
A liquid cannon can typically be articulated, such that the direction of fluid projection may be changed about both a vertical axis and horizontal plane, to enable the projection of water to be aimed in different directions. A liquid cannon is used by its operator to project a volume of fluid onto or into a variety of locations for dust suppression, fire fighting or surface cleaning. Many liquid cannons are attached directly to a vehicle, such as a water truck.
Known cannons have a number of disadvantages.
Many lack simplicity of design. The system often needs to be repaired by semi skilled personnel working in remote locations which have poor engineering support. This also extends to the power mechanism for any rotational movement. The fewer motors and pumps the vehicle has the less likely they will be to break down and the easier they will be to maintain and keep operational. Simplicity is also a key to operational adjustments or changes. The unit needs not only to be easy to maintain but also easy to adjust should any performance changes be required i.e. rotational movement speed increased or reduced. It also needs to be tolerant of harsh environments and vibration, both of which are very common in off road situations.
Cannons may require remote activation by an operator. This allows the cannon to be located in the best position relative to the destination for the liquid but at the same time gives flexibility for the operator to be wherever he/she needs to be. In the case of a water truck the operator is located in the cab driving the vehicle so the cannon needs to be operated from this location.
The control mechanisms need to be unaffected by the presence of liquids and water in particular. Electronic actuating mechanisms are therefore less desirable as they have a tendency to corrosion and short circuits when water is present.
The pressure with which fluid is forced from the nozzle places significant stress on any rotating actions (moving parts controlling slew and elevation need to be robust). Many previous rotating mechanisms had a very short service life due to their actuating mechanism design and fabrication.
Cannons need to be economic to manufacture. The nature of water truck operations especially requires a cannon to be economic to produce and supply to the industry.
Known liquid cannons do not provide these features and there is therefore a need for an improved actuating mechanism that provides the public with a more reliable system.